


Scorpius On Slytherin

by obsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: A tiny bit, Ficlet, Fluff, Just a lil somethin somethin, Other, Scorbus, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions/pseuds/obsessions
Summary: Scorpius is at the Potter's for dinner, and when Albus asks why Slytherins have a bad rep, Scorpius decides to put the nasty tropes to rest once and for all.





	

Albus’s voice broke through the sounds of his family dinner, utensils hitting china and soft noises of contentment. 

“Y'know, I never understood why Slytherins are considered… evil.” 

Harry gave his son a hard stare while Ginny continued to politely cut her food. Ron gaped mid chew, lowering his fork. Hermione took a gulp of butterbeer.

 

“I do.”

Everyone turned their heads to look at Scorpius. He swallowed loudly, uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

“I mean,” he continued “ every house has a trait they value most of all, right? For Gryffindor it’s bravery,” he gesticulated to Harry and the gang. “Hufflepuff values loyalty. Ravenclaw values intelligence, and for Slytherin… power is what we value most of all.” 

By now, everyone was listening to Scorpius. He took a deep, slightly shaky breath before going on. 

“And isn’t that what all the evil people are obsessed with? Like, what did voldemort say again… there’s no such thing as good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Self-righteous git.”

Harry nodded solemnly while Ron snorted. Scorpius smirked at him before continuing.

“But you see, he twisted the meaning of power. And it’s honestly easy to do. With bravery, for example, you can’t really… mess that up. It’s doing what seems right, even when it feels wrong. It’s holding your ground even when every muscle in your body is screaming at you to run. It’s simple as that. But power… power is versatile. We all demonstrate our power in a different way. It’s what I love about being a Slytherin, but it’s also our downfall.” 

Harry was looking at him as though he’d never seen him before. Ron had stopped eating, which was saying something. Albus was giving him a warm smile that reached his eyes.

“Power can be anything you want it to be!” Scorpius found his nerves melting. “Power is kindness. It’s friendship. Power is mercy. It’s… love. There’s no house I’d rather be in.” 

He took a sip of butterbeer to signal that he was finished. 

“I think I like this kid.” Ron whispered into Harry’s ear. Scorpius pretended he didn’t hear, but couldn’t suppress a small smile. 

“Well said, Scorpius.” Hermione conceded. Scorpius beamed at her, warmed by her praise.

He looked around, and everyone was looking at him with newfound respect, all accept Lily, who was looking like she might’ve liked to argue.

Albus leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
“I wish you’d given that speech before I put the sorting hat on.” He said softly.

Scorpius blushed as he caught Harry’s eye. He gave Scorpius a tiny nod, and for the first time in a long time, Scorpius felt that he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first hp fic I ever wrote, so go easy on me lol. I'm obviously a Slytherin and I thought Scorpius would be the best person to talk about it because, well, his entire family have been in that house for generations. He's also, by far, the best Slytherin representation we've ever gotten besides Albus. So I wrote it from his POV. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this tiny little fic! Leave me some feedback! Thanks xx


End file.
